Wiki Atlas of Realms
A guide on navigating the realms of Villains Unite!. Within the Fairy Tale World The Underworld and Enchanted Forest border each other, meeting at the town of Sleepy Hollow, which is a unique location, as living people can enter the town, but the deceased cannot, and they can coexist in the town. The Dark Palace is close to Evil's Edge in the Dark Forests, which border the Light Forests, as well as the French Village and Adam's Castle. It is also a coastal palace, or at least close to the coast, as Moana did not take long to get there after she landed on the coasts. The Dark Forests also include Maleficent's home, the Forbidden Fortress. Arendelle is a sea and fjords away from the Enchanted Forest. Arendelle is also relatively detached, but as Hercules was able to get there, Arendelle is part of the Fairy Tale World. Agrabah is separated from the Enchanted Forest by a desert, which can be crossed via Flying Carpet. Atlantica is at the coast of the Enchanted Forest. It can also be transported to via The Book, as Atlantica is one of the Book Realms. Wishing Wells containing Wish Pearls can be found throughout a different part of the Enchanted Forest which can be accessed by the Book. The island of Kilokilo is separated from the Enchanted Forest by ocean. It is close to Maui's Island. DunBroch is located in the Enchanted Forest. The Isle of the Damned is located somewhere in the oceans of the fairytale world. Bald Mountain is located in the northern Enchanted Forest. Corona is located somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, and can be accessed from Sleepy Hollow. The Corona Tower is also here. Between Magical Realms Camelot is outside of Fairy Tale World time, but within the same dimensional space. Camelot can be accessed by portals. Oz can be transported to by The Book, as the world of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is a Book Realm. It is also accessed by cyclones. Its capital, the Emerald City, and its provinces, North Oz, South Oz, East Oz, and West Oz can be accessed by vehicle or by foot. It can also be accessed when a portal is opened by the Sword of Destiny. Kansas can only be accessed by cyclone. Neverland can be accessed by crossing enchanted waters in the Jolly Roger, Nautilus, or Soulful The Underworld and the realms it borders, Elysium and Tartarus, can be accessed by dying, portals, finishing unfinished business, or being banished. The World of Fears can be accessed by being injected with Nurse Ratched's serum. London can be accessed by crossing enchanted waters from magical realms or normal means in the Real World. All magical realms, as well as Enchanted Forest locations, can be accessed by Dark Curse transportation. Between Magical Realms, Including Sword of Destiny Realities 1790s France and 1940s France can be accessed by opening a portal with the Sword of Destiny. The Realm of Destiny can be accessed by opening a portal with the Sword of Destiny. Between Nonmagical Realms The Real World and the cities of New York City, Chicago, and Seattle can be accessed by portal or Dark Curse. Storybrooke and Hyperia can be accessed by Dark Curse.